This invention relates to a sea water hose fixing device and more particularly to an arrangement for affixing a flexible conduit or hose within an opening in a member for accommodating water flow.
In many applications, a flexible conduit or hose is used for conveying water between a pair of locations. For example, it is a common practice to use a flexible hose that is affixed to the outboard drive unit of an inboard/outboard drive for conveying water from the body of water in which a watercraft is operating to the inboard mounted engine for its cooling. In order to provide a neat, compact and trouble free fitting it has been the practice to form an opening in the outboard drive unit and to insert the hose into this opening and then expand the hose into tight gripping relationship with the member that defines the opening for providing the connection. This is frequently done through the use of an externally threaded hollow member that is screwed into the hose end and which expands it into a compression fitting with the member in which the opening is formed. Although this type of device has certain advantages, the use of the threaded insert damages the inner wall of the hose and when it is necessary for disassembly, the hose must be replaced. This is obviously a problem.
It is, therefore, a principle object of this invention to provide an improved hose fixing device wherein a hose or flexible conduit can be secured within an opening formed in a member without damaging the hose.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a removable hose fixing connection wherein the hose may be disconnected and reconnected without the necessity of replacing the hose.